The One Dream
by Who Nerd
Summary: When an inter-dimensional storm throws Bobble into the town of Chewandswallow he meets up with Flint Lockwood. When the time comes, can Bobble bring himself to return to the place where he never fit in? SORRY, THIS FIC IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Flint Lockwood ran a hand through his messy brown hair. He had been waiting for Sam for a while now. Where was she? He sighed as he sat on the creaking, wooden dock, scratching his monkey, Steve's furry head. Flint dangled his long legs over the dock's side as he stared at the murky, grey sea. The sky was just as grey, clouds covering the sun and bringing a cold breeze over the town of Chewandswallow. Flint frowned and clutched his white lab coat around his thin body. He had a weird feeling about storms lately. He felt very small and alone just before them… Flint stood up and stared at the darkening sky, the wind flapping his hair around his face and his coat around his legs. A distant thunder rumbled as he felt a headache coming on. He turned around and pulled out his phone, dialing Sam's number and putting it against his ear.

Flint glanced over his shoulder at the approaching storm just in time to see a streak of lightning light up the sky as the phone rang.

"Hey there! You've reached Sam Sparks' cell phone. I'm obviously not here right now so leave a message at the beep!" Flint mouthed the words to the familiar message and tapped his foot, impatient to leave a message. Finally, the beep sounded in his ear and he looked over his shoulder again.

"Hi, Sam, it's Flint. There's a storm coming and it looks pretty bad. You don't have to meet me at the dock. I'm heading home and I suggest you do the same. Talk to you later." He hung up and ran toward the town, his white coat flying behind him as Steve scurried behind him.

"Bobble, is this right?"

Bobble looked over his shoulder at Tinker Bell's work. He set down his hammer, wiped his dirty hands on his green clothes and flew over to her work table. He lifted up her acorn kettle and inspected it, knowing what flaws to look for from years of expertise.

"Well, Miss Bell, I do believe you have the idea. It's very good, you see, it's just…what's this?" He adjusted his glasses and poked an extra piece on the spout, not having a clue what it was. Tinker Bell took back the kettle and opened the top. She flipped her golden hair out of her face as she showed the curious Bobble her upgrade.

"It's a storage compartment for sugar and honey. You see, it's such a hassle to add the extras after you pour your tea. I mean, you have to go get the sugar, then go get a spoon…so I built it right into the kettle! There's a little stopper too, so when you push this here," She clicked a small button on the top. "The stuff comes out and when you let go, it stops."

Bobble nodded and raised his eyebrows at Tinker Bell's idea. It was a good one.

"All right then, Miss Bell. You ought to show that to Clank. He'll be able to help you develop that a bit more."

"Oh, can't you help me?" Bobble bit his bottom lip. He didn't know exactly why he couldn't work with Tinker Bell. He got burning hot and his face got as red as his hair and he got shivers down his spine. His hands got shaky and he couldn't think straight. He'd never felt this way before and could never explain it to anyone.

Bobble put his hands on his face. Just thinking about it made him blush. He nervously fiddled with his glasses. Tinker Bell looked up into his big blue eyes and he quickly averted his eyes.

"Bobble? Are you ok?" Tinker Bell stood and put a hand on his arm. Bobble nodded.

"Aye, Miss Bell, I'm perfectly fine. Whatever would make you think-" Bobble jumped and shouted in surprise as his friend, Clank patted him on the back.

"Bobble, why are you so jittery, eh?" Clank asked. Bobble stepped aside and pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Headache, Clank. Help Miss Bell, please." Bobble felt sick as an instantaneous headache overcame him. He looked out the circular window and worriedly frowned at the looming storm over Pixie Hollow. A headache was the last thing he needed and storms always brought on headaches for him.

"Stupid water fairies." He growled as he kicked the air in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobble flew miserably through the falling raindrops, clutching his arms around his slim body in an attempt to keep warm. He had broken a hammer earlier at home. He had been doing home work. Ha ha. Bobble glanced over at Tinker Bell's work table as he entered the workshop.

Why Tinker Bell? Why her… why not one of her friends? Why did he like her so much? Her hair, her eyes, her cheerfulness, her creativity- He stopped himself short. She liked Terrence and she was oblivious of Bobble's affections. Terrence. That blond-haired, blue-eyed, weight-lifting acorn head was the main attraction of all of the girls in pixie hollow's day. He was so 'cute' and 'amazing' and 'attractive'. He wasn't scrawny and half-blind like Bobble was. Not many girls would fall for a tinker with a funny accent, a messy head of hair and glasses. He was hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. He sighed and flew over to the tool storage.

"Love stinks." He whispered to himself. He bit his lip and wiped away a tear roughly as he searched for his other hammer. He cursed quietly as his shaking hands made a pile of sticks topple off the shelf. He landed to pick up the sticks and bumped his head on the table. "Oww…" He rubbed his head as Fairy Mary briskly flew over.

"What are you doing over here?" She put her hands on her hips as Bobble looked down at the floor. She sighed and began to help Bobble pick up the sticks. "You want to tell me anything, Dear?" She asked quietly. Bobble piled the last of the twigs into his arms and pretended to be busy.

"Oh, no, Fairy Mary. I'm fine. Just a bit clumsy today, I suppose!" Bobble felt a hand on his shoulder and he smiled. "Seriously, I'm fine! You can just get back to your work."

"I'm over here, Bobble." Bobble whirled around to see Fairy Mary staring at him from the table he had hit his head on. Then who…? Bobble jumped as he noticed the hand on his shoulder was none other than Tinker Bell's. He reeled back and blushed as she asked him a question.

"Really, Bobble. You're… clumsier than usual. You can tell us what's going on, you know."

"T-there's nothing! I mean there's nothing wrong. With me. At all."

"…Is it Rosetta?" Bobble blushed even more at this comment. Tinker Bell carried on gently, thinking she had hit the nail on the head when she had completely missed. "It's ok if you do! If it helps, she talks about you a LOT."

Bobble forced a smile and blinked twice. Rosetta was pretty. In a garden fairy sort of way. He had thought about her a bit during spring when he occasionally stopped to watch her work on his way to deliveries. But he never thought in his wildest dreams that she liked him! Confused, embarrassed and upset, Bobble sped off back into the rain, half enjoying the grey sky and rumbling thunder.

The weather was like his emotions, a swirling, grey storm of mysterious and colorless thoughts. Bobble looked up at the sky when a streak of lightning cracked nearby. An image flashed in his mind. Another flash of lightning made the image return. It was of a boy, sprawled in a grey chair. His head of brown hair was messy and ruffled. The room was dark, save a few blinking green and purple lights. The boy's blue eyes looked friendly, but they weren't focused on anything in particular. Their eerie staring at the ceiling made Bobble shiver. Bobble thought the lab-coated boy was dead until he saw his chest heave in a gasp. Oddly enough, Bobble felt his lungs copy the image's inhale. A crack of nearby thunder yanked the fairy out of the vision. Bobble put a cold hand to his heart and began to breathe normally again. He shook his head. _Great. First love, then sticks…Now I'm seeing things. I sure hope I'm not permanently insane… _

A shard of electricity emitted from the clouds and zapped the unfortunate fairy right where his hand rested on his heart. Bobble felt himself suddenly collapse, lose all feeling and completely lose sight. Time seemed to halt as he felt electricity surge through his body painfully. _I'm going to die soon. _He thought to himself. _I just wish I had told everyone how I loved them before this._ And he knew no more.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_

Flint glanced at the window just in time to see two flashes of lightning. But instead of bright light, two images flashed in his eyes. It was of a boy who had glowing golden wings. A fairy, no doubt. He had messy red hair and glasses on, his clothes entirely made of green leaves and leather. Rain fell down around the little fellow and dampened his entire body. He stood stock still, his mouth slightly gaping open. His magnified blue eyes were wide and blank, creepily staring at nothing. Flint saw the fairy inhale swiftly and he felt his own lungs fill with air simultaneously. A crack of thunder snapped Flint back to reality. He let the air out with a cough and sat bolt upright.

"What was that, Steve?" He slowed his panicky breathing and looked over at his monkey friend.

"Stormy!" Steve's thought translator said. Flint jumped up from his chair and ran out to the balcony.

"You're right, Steve. It probably was the storm. I wonder what…" He trailed off and sighed. "It probably was my imagination. Come on, Steve. Let's go find you some food." Flint frowned once more at the storm and turned to pick up his monkey.


End file.
